Scars (Letters from Bakumatsu)
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: "Las cicatrices me recuerdan que el pasado es real" El Lobo de Mibú encuentra una carta que le envió a Tokio poco antes de la batalla de Aizu "Pasado ¿Por qué me buscas? Se pregunta intrigado. ONESHOT


**SCARS (LETTERS FROM BAKUMATSU)**

**AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA I** Este fic. Está basado en un cuento corto llamado "Aún te recuerdo" que incluía una carta enviada en medio de la guerra, que he escrito en mis épocas de estudiante de colegio.

**A HERNÁN HIABLONICK.**

Cualquiera que lo viera caminando rápidamente por las calles de Kioto, con el uniforme de policía y la katana a un lado del cuerpo, diría que Saito Hajime o Fujita Goro se dirigía a comandar alguna misión policiaca con la misma arrogancia y valentía de siempre, pero nada podía ser más distinto.

Bajo la gorra de policía sus ojos dorados relejaban preocupación y ansiedad. No era para menos: aquella tarde cuando leía el informe sobre la última misión que Cho había escrito y se preparaba para lanzar alguna frase llena de sarcasmo al Cabeza de Escoba, una paloma picó desesperadamente el vidrio de su ventanal, era una nota de Eiji escrita con sumo nerviosismo en donde le decía que Tokio había roto aguas y pedía que vaya a buscar a una partera ya que él debía quedarse con Oki quien no paraba de llorar.

-¿Jefe?-preguntó Cho.

Saito se levantó de un salto y salió rápidamente de su oficina _"¿A este qué le pasa?"_ pensó Cho, pero al leer la nota que Saito había dejado tirada en el suelo alzó una ceja, sabía que el Lobo estaba casado y que tenía una hija de dos años además del muchachito de la aldea Shingetsu, sabía también que había vuelto de Hokkaido debido al embarazo de su esposa pero, había olvidado por completo que el bebé ya estaba cerca.

Saito estaba preocupado, recordaba la palidez de su esposa durante el nacimiento de Oki y el difícil embarazo que los había obligado a regresar a Kioto.

-¡Matsumoto-San!

La partera nada más sentir el aura del Lobo se dio cuenta de lo que le diría.

-¡Matsumoto-San! Tokio está…

-¿…apunto de parir?- completó la partera- Fujita-San, tranquilo, Tokio-San ya tiene experiencia y usted también.

De vuelta a las calles de Kioto, Saito intentó mantener la compostura mientras guiaba a la partera.

-¡OTOU-SAN!- apenas traspasó la puerta de su casa Oki se abrazó a sus piernas.-, Okaa-San- en los ojos dorados de la niña había muchas lágrimas que pugnaban por salir- a ella le duele mucho la panza.

Saito miró a su hija con mucha ternura, aquella pequeñita que heredó sus ojos dorados, su Hime-Chan, era un ser puro y lleno de inocencia.

-Oki Hime-Chan, Otou-San va a ver como está Okaa-San y luego vuelve contigo- le dijo antes de dejarla en el corredor.

-Koishi- Saito se arrodilló junto a su esposa, estaba tan pálida y el sudor perlaba su frente como la vez en que dio a luz a Oki.-ya llegué.

-Escúchame bien Hajime ¿Recuerdas cuando nació Oki?

-Hai-Saito sonrió-, gritabas como una histérica y casi me cortas la meno de agarrármela tan fuerte-rió entre dientes.

-¡Hajime Saito!- gruñó Tokio.

-¡Hai Fukuchou!- contestó fingiendo cuadrarse ante ella.

-Quiero que busques en el cajón de la derecha, allí hay algo que encontré esta mañana, es una carta y luego quiero que lleves a Oki a dar una vuelta.

-Pero…

-_Te-lo-ordeno-capitán._

Saito al ver la expresión en las pupilas de su amada terminó por ceder.

-Lleva a Oki a ese restaurante, creo que se llama Aoiya ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que se vaya a enterar que la llegada de su hermanito es tan…-una contracción la hizo ahogar un grito- dolorosa.

-Vale ¿Y Eiji?

-Él puede quedarse.

Saito le dio un beso a la sudorosa frente de su esposa y salió, tenía la mano izquierda temblorosa mientras buscaba un cigarrillo entre los bolsillos, luego recordó que Tokio le había pedido que no fumara en casa. Se sentía tan nervioso como un padre primerizo.

-¿Otou-San?- Oki estaba frente a él, con los ojos llorosos y una muñeca de trapo a la que abrazaba con fuerza- ¿Okaa-San está bien?

-Oki, vamos a dar una vuelta.

-¿Y Okaa-San?

-Okaa-San está con Matsumoto-San, ellas van a traer a tu hermanito.

Los ojos dorados de Oki brillaron y levantó los brazos hacia su padre, Saito cargó a su hija y la abrazó.

-¿Por qué tenemos que salir?- preguntó cuando los ojos de Saito estaban a su altura.

"_No quiero que se vaya a enterar que la llegada de su hermanito es tan…dolorosa."_ Saito recordó las palabras de su esposa y le susurró a su hija

-Hime-Chan, Okaa-San quiere que tu hermanito sea una sorpresa.

Oki sonrió y no dijo nada más, enroscó sus brazos en el cuello de su padre y recostó su cabecita en su hombro.

-Saito-Sama ¿Va a salir?- Eiji daba vueltas por el jardín, parecía muy nervioso, veía con extrañeza que Saito se acercase al portón con Oki en brazos.

-Eiji-Kun, Tokio no quiere que Oki este en la casa durante el parto así que me la llevo a dar una vuelta y tu- dijo señalándolo con un dedo- te quedarás de guardia, no te separes de tu Bokken y si algo llegara a suceder…

-…usaré la Kodashi de Tokio-San, no se preocupe Saito-Sama, cuidaré de la casa, vaya usted tranquilo.- completó Eiji.

-Como si pudiera- murmuró Saito y abrió el portón de su casa.

El crepúsculo hacía que las calles de Kioto parezcan tenebrosas, Saito recordó los tiempos en los que llevaba un Haori aguamarina, y una daisho en la cintura cuando…

**FLASHBACK, PRIMAVERA DE 1867**

-Oye ¿Por qué Saito-San se pone a la derecha de Okita-San?- le susurró un soldado raso del Shinsengumi a otro.

Era de noche y a pesar de que la guerra estaba en su apogeo, en Kioto la noche tenía una tensa calma, Saito y Okita iban al frente de sus hombres patrullando la cuidad y en las penumbras, los Haori aguamarina del Shinsengumi tenían un brillo casi fantasmal.

-Creo que Saito-San es zurdo- susurró otro saldado raso de la tropa de Okita al par de la tropa de Saito- fíjense que lleva la daisho en el lado derecho del cinturón.- dijo señalando discretamente la katana y la wakizashi del Capitán de la tercera tropa.

-Hmmm, ya veo, si Saito-San es zurdo entonces su brazo defensivo es el derecho y el dominante y atacante es el izquierdo, obviamente Okita-San al ser diestro es completamente al revés y si algo llegara a pasar entonces podrían pelear espalda con espalda sin interferir en la defensa del otro- dijo otro soldado con tono concentrado sin quitar la mirada de sus superiores.

Los otros soldados asintieron en señal de haber entendido la explicación, sabían que Okita con su perenne sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos de esmeralda era un maestro del Tenen Rishin Ryu desde los 18 años y se podía decir que era un prodigio con la katana, y a pesar de la tuberculosis que padecía, su habilidad y su sonrisa no habían desaparecido.

Saito por su parte no era un hombre dado a conversaciones cotidianas, también era un maestro con el golpe de izquierda en la katana e Hijikata-San, el Oni Fukuchou del Shinsengumi y Kondou- Sama, el comandante de los Lobos de Mibú, confiaban plenamente en él para las labores de espía como confiaban en Sususmu Yamazaki, el ninja del Shinsengumi.

Pero Saito, a diferencia de Okita, era un ser que inspiraba tanto temor como respeto entre sus hombres, que confiaban en él y en su habilidad con la katana de la misma forma que temían a sus fieros ojos dorados y a su sentido de justicia, el _"Aku Zoku San"._

Los hombres sabían que Shinpachi Nagakura, el alegre y algo borrachín capitán de la segunda tropa era otro gran guerrero y sabían que los tres capitanes se habían enfrentado al temible Hitokiri Battosai y habían salido airosos.

Así era el Shinsengumi: a la cabeza estaba Kondou Isami, el maestro de Okita, un hombre con aires paternales y sentimental, pero decidido y valiente como todo Lobo de Mibú, Hijikata Toshizo, el Vicecomandante Demoniaco, un hombre apegado a las reglas y al Bushido, quien no permitía desertores en el grupo y castigaba la indisciplina con el seppuku. Nadie escapaba de él, ni siquiera Yamanami Keisuke, el otro vicecomandante pudo y fue forzado a cometer seppuku con Okita como su asistente, esa fue quizás, la primera vez en que Okita no sonreía.

Luego estaban los diez capitanes, Okita el de la primera tropa, Shinpachi, el de la segunda, Saito el de la tercera, Inoe el de la sexta, Heisuke de la octava y Harada, el de la décima, ellos eran los más destacados, también estaba el joven ninja Yamazaki y Yukimura Chizuru, una chiquilla que ayudaba en la enfermería y en la cocina, y que se había ganado el cariño de todo el cuartel.

A pesar de la guerra, de la rigurosidad de sus superiores y de la incertidumbre del ambiente que los rodeaba, los soldados sentían que dentro del Shinsengumi había un aire familiar, no, una manada de lobos que parecía una familia.

-¡Alto!- la voz de Okita sacó a los soldados del ensimismamiento- Escuchen, ya terminó nuestro patrullaje, Inoe-San y Heisuke-Kun nos relevarán ¡Todos al cuartel! Quizás Chizuru nos haya preparado una cena deliciosa-añadió sonriendo.

-Okita, por favor, ahórrate esos comentarios.- la voz de Saito era clara a pesar de los murmullos de los soldados.

-¿Por qué, Saito? ¡Chizuru cocina de maravilla!- contestó Okita con una gran sonrisa.

-No tienes remedio- bufó Saito-, por favor lleva a mis hombres al cuartel.

-¿Tienes una cita, Saito?- preguntó Okita con picardía.

-Eso no te importa- gruñó Saito-, y si mantienes el pico cerrado te traeré dulces.

Los ojos de Okita brillaron como los de un niño pequeño, Saito había dado en el blanco, a su compañero le encantaban los dulces y sobornarlo con unos palillos de Dango y té de durazno con azúcar era fácil para él.

Esperó que todos los hombres siguieran a Okita hasta el cuartel para ir a uno de los tantos puentes de Kioto, le gustaba el olor del río y las pocas noches en donde Izayoi* no estaba tintada de rojo, sino que era blanca y brillante como un globo de papel colgado en el cielo.

-¡Déjame en paz imbécil!- gritó una voz de mujer.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- Se burló una voz de hombre.

-¡Por que yo te lo ordeno!

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué hará si no quiero?

-Tendré que persuadirte de otra manera.

-¡Kuso!- gruñó entre dientes el Capitán de la Tercera Tropa mientras sacaba su katana y se dirigía hacia donde provenían los gritos. Pero lo que vio lo dejó tan sorprendido que casi se le cayó la katana al suelo.

Una mujer con un kimono negro y rojo peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un hombre borracho y dos veces más grande que ella, la chica tenía una kodashi y el hombre una katana, Saito sabía que a pesar de que la chica se defendía muy bien e incluso atacaba no tardaría en cansarse, y en los ojos del hombre no se veían buenas intenciones. Decidió intervenir.

-Vaya, pero que valiente eres al enfrentarte a una mujer- dijo con tono mordaz y saliendo de las sombras.

-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó el hombre.

-¿Tiene sentido que te diga mi nombre? No importa, Saito Hajime, Capitán de la Tercera Tropa del Shinsengumi.

-¡Un miburo!- gritó el hombre y se abalanzó sobre el Capitán quien lo dejó inconsciente con el lomo de su katana.

-Ya está, idiota, no mereces siquiera morir, y tu chiquilla, arruinaste mi paseo nocturno.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Nadie te lo ha pedido miburo, yo podía sola con él.

-Si, claro- se mofó Saito- ¿Tu nombre?

-¡Dímelo tu primero!

-Oye, no seas tan gruñona, te arrugarás y ya escuchaste mi nombre.

-Idiota ¡No es la forma de tratar a una dama!

-Saito Hajime, un _Mibú no Ookami_, mucho gusto- lo último lo dijo con tanta ironía que la chica se ofendió.

-Saito Hajime, déjame decirte una cosa, me sorprende tu valentía, me indigna tu cinismo y para ser un miburo…tienes unos ojos…interesantes…

El capitán alzó una ceja extrañado por lo último.

-Este imbécil- dijo la chica pateando la coronilla del hombre inconsciente-, nos arruinó nuestros paseos nocturnos, debo regresar a casa. Takagui Tokio- dijo dando una rápida reverencia y marchándose a paso rápido dejando al capitán más que extrañado.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

-Otou-San, tengo frío- la vocecita de Oki hizo que Saito vuelva al presente. -¿Por qué no caminas?

Saito se había quedado en el puente, donde casi trece años antes había conocido a Tokio y la noche estaba igual de tranquila que aquella vez.

-Por nada, Oki, vamos a llegar a un lugar muy pronto ¿Vale?

Saito siguió caminando con la niña en brazos, recordando que luego de aquel encuentro descubrió que la valiente chica era hija del señor de Aizu, que se habían encontrado de nuevo y que se hicieron buenos amigos con el tiempo y poco antes de la batalla de Toba-Fushimi se habían dado un ligero beso que dejó a Tokio tan roja como la flor de granado.

Llegó hasta el Aoiya que ya estaban cerrando y se preguntó si la Comadreja estaba por allí, se divertiría molestándola un poco.

Cuando Omasu y Shiro lo vieron llegar pensaron que era lo más raro que en toda su vida de ninjas habían visto: al lobo con el uniforme de policía y con la katana a un lado, sin su característico cigarrillo y cargando a una somnolienta niña de brillantes ojos dorados.

-¿Está la Okashira?-preguntó Saito a los jóvenes que lo miraban sorprendidos.

-Misao-Chan no está, fue a una misión con Kuro-Kun y Okón-San en Kobe.-respondió Omasu.

-Ya veo ¿_Y El-Cubo-de-Hielo_?

-Aoshi-Sama está cenando.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Qué sucede lobo Rabioso?- Preguntó Shiro sin poder contenerse- ¿Te echaron de casa?

-¡No!- la voz chillona de Oki se hizo escuchar- ¡Otou-San me trajo porque Okaa-San quiere que mi hermanito sea una sorpresa!

A Omasu y a Shiro de milagro no se les cayó la mandíbula al suelo y antes que alguno de los dos metiera la pata, un callado joven asomaba su cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Saito?

-Shinomori ¿Podrías pedirles a este par de Bakas que me traigan un tazón de soba y dejen de mirarme como idiotas?

-¡Oye!-saltó Shiro indignado.

-Omasu, por favor prepara soba para Saito y Shiro, prepárale una habitación- ordenó Aoshi con voz, firme y fría.

-¡Hai!- y los dos jóvenes desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina.

A Aoshi le bastó una mirada para darse cuenta que a pesar de que se veía tan arrogante como siempre, tenía un aura de preocupación y algo le decía que tenía mucho que ver con lo que la niña de ojos dorados dijo. Discreto como siempre lo guió en silencio hasta la mesa del comedor privado, volvió a sentarse en su lugar y esperó que el lobo se siente, Saito se sentó y puso a Oki en sus rodillas.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó la niña señalando a Aoshi al otro la mesa.

-Un ninja, Oki- respondió Saito.

Oki observó inmutable el semblante de Aoshi por unos segundos y le lanzó una pregunta.

-Chico ninja ¿Por qué no sonríes?

Saito aguantó las ganas de reír ante la disparatada pregunta de su hija entre tanto Aoshi alzo la ceja de forma casi imperceptible.

-Oki, los ninjas no sonríen ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre Sususmu, un ninja que nunca sonreía? Shinomori es igual.

A Aoshi le sorprendió que Saito le haya contado a su hija sobre el ninja del Shinsengumi, pero dudaba que el lobo le haya dicho más que el nombre del shinobi.

-Saito-San-era Omasu con una bandeja-, Shiro le preparó una habitación, por favor, sígame.

-Nos vemos, Shinomori- le dijo a Aoshi.

-¡Otou-San mira!- le mostró una grulla de papel-¡Gracias Chico Ninja!

"_Definitivamente Shinomori sigue siendo un gran ninja"_ pensó Saito, al ver la rapidez del joven para darle el pequeño origami a Oki, quien lo sostenía feliz en su mano.

Omasu lo llevó hasta una habitación amplia, dejó la bandeja al lado suyo y se marchó.

-¡Otou-San quiero ver a Okaa-San!- Oki hacía pucheros con los ojos.

-Hime-Chan, sabes que no es posible, se arruinará la sorpresa ¿Quieres soba?

Finalmente la chiquilla se durmió y Saito se recostó en la pared, tenía la vaga sensación de haber olvidado algo, se llevo la mano al bolsillo y un pergamino rozó sus dedos.

-Claro, la carta- murmuró y sacó el pergamino, parecía viejo y desgastado, se preguntó por qué Tokio lo había guardado por tanto tiempo, lo abrió y reconoció la caligrafía al instante, era suya.

-¿Por qué me buscas pasado?- se preguntó extrañado y con el ceño fruncido. Oki dormía tranquilamente abrazada a su muñeca de trapo y ronroneando como un gatito, en la mano todavía tenía el origami que Aoshi le había dado.

Saito se acomodó un poco más contra la pared y comenzó a leer.

_AIZU, OTOÑO DE 1868_

_TAKAGUI TOKIO-SAN:_

Es interesante ver qué rápido ha pasado el tiempo, ya llevamos casi un año sin cruzar miradas. Tengo que reconocer que probablemente extraño a la chiquilla valiente y gritona que sale por las noches a pasear por las calles de Kioto sin guardias y armada solamente con una kodashi.

Como sabes, no soy un hombre dado a sentimentalismos ni nada parecido, pero por alguna razón me he animado a escribirte.

Siempre he estado orgulloso de pertenecer al Shinsengumi, es cierto que somos una manada de lobos que pelea…pero peleamos por un ideal y lo sabes, también sabes que dentro de la organización he aprendido a ser _"un poco"_ más amigable (en parte gracias a Okita y al trío fastidioso de Shinpachi, Heisuke y Harada)

Pero, de un tiempo a esta parte a los lobos de Mibú nos ha ido de mal en peor, sabes que Heisuke-Kun murió durante "El asunto Itou"* en donde yo era espía, también sabes que fuimos a la batalla de Toba-Fushimi en donde perdimos a Inoe-San y a Susumu-Kun, en la batalla de Ueno perdimos a Harada (aunque hay quienes dicen que sobrevivió y fue a China), luego Kondou-Sama fue ejecutado acusado de traidor (es increíble que haya luchado tanto por la paz y muera como un traidor), en verano…tuvimos que dejar a Okita en Edo, irónico ¿No? Que el joven prodigio del kendo no haya muerto en combate, sino que lo haya tumbado una maldita enfermedad, esto me ha afectado de sobremanera (aunque puede que lo dudes), porque Okita era mi mejor amigo y el único aparte de ti que ha conseguido hacerme sonreír con sinceridad.

Ahora los lobos de Mibú somos solo un puñado de hombres al mando del Fukuchou Hijikata, que, aunque no lo demuestre, se ve muy apesumbrado por las pérdidas y por la responsabilidad que tiene sobre sus hombros, por eso le pedí a Yukimura-Kun que cuide del Fukchou, ella sonrió y me dijo que Hijikata-San no morirá ni aunque lo maten. Esa chiquilla es especial y mientras la veo alejarse con los hombres del Fukuchou sé que cumplirá con su palabra.

Estoy en Aizu y el enfrentamiento es inevitable, dentro de poco vendrán las fuerzas del nuevo gobierno a reclamar estas tierras como suyas, Tokio, no te preocupes por tu padre, él sabe defenderse y yo lo defenderé con mi katana.

Es cierto que sólo somos un puñado de hombres apenas armados, pero nuestro espíritu de guerreros, nuestro estandarte de _Makoto*_ y nuestros pies bien puestos en el camino del guerrero, eso nos hace mejores que ellos, a ellos les mueve el interés y a nosotros nos mueven nuestros ideales, aún en las peores circunstancias un lobo siempre será un lobo.

Al estar tan cerca de la batalla final quiero decirte que agradezco a Kami-Sama que me haya permitido conocerte aquella noche en Kioto, y si no llego a sobrevivir que iré a encontrarme con mis compañeros y desde donde sea que esté te estaré mirando.

Y si sobrevivo pondré todas mis fuerzas, ya sea como el vencedor de la batalla o no, en construir una nueva era de paz para que disfrutes de ella y seguiré tan fiel a mis creencias como lo soy ahora. Nunca dejaré de ser un _Mibú no Ookami._

Como sea que termine esto quiero que seas feliz, valiente, una guerrera…como siempre a pesar de tu _"pequeño"_ problema de ser una gruñona y mandona.

_SAITO HAJIME_

_._

_._

_._

_._

-¿Qué es esto? Pasado ¿Por qué vuelves tan de repente? ¿Qué quieres?-susurró Saito al terminar de leer la carta- Las cicatrices me recuerdan que el pasado es real- se dijo como respondiendo a su pregunta.

Recordó que luego de un mes de resistir en Aizu, fueron derrotados y él tomado prisionero de guerra, recordó los horribles años en la cárcel, soportando que lo llamen traidor, que lo humillen lavando baños apestosos o que lo torturen vilmente. Recordó que al salir se enteró de la muerte del Fukuchou Hijikata y se preguntó vagamente que paso con Chizuru. Recordó que el día en que volvió a verlo, a Tokio no le importó que él vistiera pobremente, dejando de lado el hecho que ella vestía con ricas sedas, corrió a abrazarlo sin siquiera fijarse que estaban en medio de una concurrida calle de Kioto. Recordó sus inicios en la policía y su boda con Tokio, el día en que nació Oki y vio un brillo de guerrero en los ojos de su hija, recordó su participación en la Guerra de Seinnan y luego el llamado de Okubo-Sama a una nueva misión y el día que iba a enfrentarse con el Battosai en Tokio vio a un niño de unos diez años corriendo con una bokken en la mano y unos extraños ojos amatista que le recordaban a Hijikata , oyó que una mujer desde los adentros de una clínica lo llamaba "Toshi-Kun" y él se quedó pensativo preguntándose si era posible que Chizuru y el Fukuchou hubieran podido…desechó la idea, lo más probable era que Chizuru también haya muerto en Hakodate…

Los recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente, las batallas contra Kenshin, contra Shishio, contra Yukishiro, su ida a Hokkaido en donde visitó el monolito a Hijkata, su vuelta a Kioto y ahora…

Oyó unos toquecitos en la puerta, era Omasu quien con el sigilo propio de su condición de kunoichi, deslizaba un papel por la puerta. Era una nota de Eiji que decía que Tokio ya había dado a luz.

Con cuidado para no despertarla, tomó a Oki en brazos y se marchó para su casa, el ambiente en la noche de Kioto era tranquilo, Izayoi brillaba en el cielo inmutable como siempre.

Llegó a su casa y acostó a Oki en su habitación y se dirigió donde Tokio, ella estaba feliz y cansada a partes iguales.

-Es un varón Hajime- le dijo entregándole a un bebecito regordete que dormía plácidamente con la inocencia propia de quien no conoce el pecado.- Se llamará Yoshi ¿Qué te parece Hajime?

-Me parece bien, Tokio.- susurró.

-¿Y bien, leíste la carta? ¿Qué piensas?

-Que pasaron muchas cosas desde que la escribí, en el fondo pensé que iba morir al igual que mis compañeros, pero ni en mis más sueños locos pensé que esto era posible… Gracias Tokio por todo.

Ella sonrió y le sacudió su curioso flequillo.

-¿Qué hay de aquello de "_un lobo siempre será un lobo_"?

-No cambia, nunca cambia- respondió Saito.

-No hay remedio.-bufó Tokio aún sonriendo.

-Tampoco para ti, sigues siendo la misma muchacha valiente, gruñona y mandona.

-¡Esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama, miburo!

-¡OTOU-SAN!- Oki abrió la puerta y en su carita infantil había un dejo de molestia- ¡Prometiste que mi hermanito sería sorpresa!

-Y lo es- intervino Tokio- ven a conocer a Yoshi-Kun, Oki-Chan.

La niña se acercó a sus padres y vio al bebé que su padre sostenía en sus brazos y sus ojos brillaron como dos soles nocturnos.

-Onii-Chan- dijo y se puso a dar saltitos en la habitación.

Saito sonrió, puede que el pasado lo haya buscado, el porqué, no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que tenía razones para seguir con paso firme hacia en futuro: sus ideales y sobre todo su familia.

.

.

.

.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**: Sessha está feliz ¡Encontró a su amigo en el Facebook! (al chico que está dedicado este fic.) *agradece que hayan creado esta red social*, no sabía nada de él desde que fue a vivir a Tel Aviv, Israel.

Este fic. Me costó escribirlo ¡Un mes! Debido a que tuve que adaptar completamente mi cuento "_Aún te recuerdo_" y cambiar "_Anna_" por "_Tokio_" y "_Leandro_" por "_Saito_". Al final sólo quedó la esencia: una carta enviada en medio de una guerra, también me tocó traducir el cuento, pues la había escrito íntegramente en guaraní y mi falta de tiempo y cuando tenía tiempo no me venía la inspiración *suspiro*

Hice una mezcla en Okita, la apariencia del Okita de _Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan_ y la alegre personalidad del Okita de _Peacemaker Kurogane_.

También incluí datos históricos reales y a Chizuru Yukimura, la protagonista de Hakuouki .

.

.

.

.

**PEQUEÑAS ACLARACIONES:**

*Izayoi, luna llena

*Makoto (Sinceridad), el estandarte del Shinsengumi… Tengo su bandera en mi cuarto y los preceptos del Bushido (el camino del guerrero) colgados en mi cuarto (se nota que soy fan del Shinsengumi ¿Verdad?)

**LUNES 28 DE ENERO DEL 2013**

.

.

.

.

**Revisión:** Probablemente la R.A.E se esta cortando las venas con galletitas…esto me pasa por ser impaciente y querer publicar rápido ¬¬

¡Oki es tan mona! La cree para el Fic _"Menta y Tabaco"_ pero terminé encariñándome con ella, mi vecinita de dos años y seis meses fue mi musa, habla perfectamente y está tan pegada a su papi que da ternura.

"_Scars_" es el título de mi canción preferida de "_Papa Roach_" y "_Letters from Bakumatsu_" es un juego de palabras inspiradas en título de la película "_Letters from Iwo Jima_"

"_Aún te recuerdo_", traducida del guaraní al español es un cuento corto que escribí a los 14 años, en un futuro cercano lo publicaré en mi cuenta de _FictionPress_.

"_La versión Chulina_" (tierna, o como quieran llamarla) de esta historia está "_in progress_"

en el fandom de Hakuouki

**Muchas Gracias a**: Kaoru25 y a diyeim.

**Miércoles, 03 de abril del 2013. **


End file.
